mitchell_van_morganfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitchell Van Morgan 2
|genre(s)=Platformer |mode(s)=Single-player |rating(s)=ESRB: E CERO: all ages OFLC: G |platform(s)=Game Boy Color |media=ROM Cartridge |followed_by=Mitchell Van Morgan 3 |preceded_by=Mitchell Van Morgan }} Mitchell Van Morgan 2 is a platforming video game developed by Tose, published by THQ and distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive for the Game Boy Color. It debuted in Japan & USA. This is the sequel of Mitchell's debut videogame Mitchell Van Morgan. In Mitchell Van Morgan 2, the player assumes the role of the protagonist Mitchell Van Morgan, whose main objective is to reclaim his personal North Carolinian city, Mitchell Land, from the clutches of his returning mad scientific arch-nemesis Marquessa. However, Marquessa is hiding in his own fortress and seeking vengeance against his arch-enemy by collecting seven Power Stones for his evil grasp, which are guarded by Marquessa's robotic henchmen in various locales of Mitchell Land. Mitchell's quest revolves around retrieving each of the seven Power Stones in order to to stop Marquessa's reign of terror and bring peace to his beloved city. Mitchell Van Morgan 2 is notable for the return of Mitchell and his buddies Gavin, Martin, David and Nicholas and also debut of Mitchell's lucky girlfriend Carolyn, Gavin's self-proclaimed girlfriend Jennifer and the jewel thief Ebony, who would go on to become a major characters in the Mitchell Van Morgan series. Plot In the distant land of Super Mitchell Land, inside his villainous Marquessa-like New York City hideout called the Marquessa Land a malevolent scientist named Marquessa strikes back with a vengeance against his arch-enemy Mitchell Van Morgan but this time he plans to take over the world with seven magical gems of strength called the Power Stones in his evil grasp. Back at Mitchell's peaceful North Carolinian City called the Mitchell Land, Mitchell and his friends found out about Marquessa's tyranny and travels to the seven areas of the Mitchell Land to race to the Power Stones and save the world from Marquessa's sinister grasp. Gameplay The gameplay for Mitchell Van Morgan 2 is similar to it's prequel Mitchell Van Morgan with most of the prequel's gameplay except for vehicles. The player takes control of Mitchell, Gavin, Martin, David, Nicholas, Carolyn, Jennifer or Ebony and heads off to defeat Marquessa, the "Mad Scientist" again, and save the world the second time. However, the characters can use their own techniques to defend themselves from Marquessa's army of robotic androids. Character Gameplay Gameplay Objective Main Hub The main hub of this game is the Mitchell Land, Mitchell's peacekeeping North Carolinian city home which he can visit his place anytime he collects power stones or for rejuvenation from travelling much often. Worlds & Levels Prologue World: Mitchell Land (aka Raleighopolis) The main hub and the prologue of this game is the Mitchell Land, Mitchell's peacekeeping North Carolinian city home. *0-1:an introduction stage, *0-2: *0-3: World 1: Mordo Hills Based on the grassy hills environment. it contains trees, grassy pathways, blooming flowers, grassy theme, and has a Dragon as the first boss. *1-1: *1-2: *1-3: World 2: Mondo Charge Based on the pink Asian rocklands, pink boulders on every grounds, Chinese culture, eventually Japanese Pagodas, Asian-flute themes, and has a Dragon as the second boss. *2-1: *2-2: *2-3: World 3: Cross Creek Based on the cross-sided river with watery creeks, watery pathways, ukulele themes and has a Dragon as the third boss. *3-1: *3-2: *3-3: World 4: Stone Canyon Based on the stone-block grand canyon environment with prehistorical themes, red-hot lavabeds has a Dragon as the fourth boss. *4-1: *4-2: *4-3: World 5: Moron Mountain Based on the mountain of nitwits, it also the reference to Space Jam's Moron Mountain with an ice genre in it. It has 1980's cartoons in a ice-cold mountain, and has a Dragon as the fifth boss. *5-1: *5-2: *5-3: World 6: Syrup Castle Based on the sweet medieval environment of castlegrounds, pancake knights, sweet syrupy falls, medieval-styled bakery theme and has a Dragon as the sixth boss. *6-1: *6-2: *6-3: World 7: Marquessa Land Based on Marquessa's last hideout on Mitchell Van Morgan(1998), he decided to upgrade his lair by rebuilding it with technology, with traps in every room, industrial themes and has a Dragon as the seventh boss. *7-1: *7-2: *7-3: World 8: Marquessa's airblimp Marquessa's airship that hides at the smog-covered roof of Marquessa Land as the final level in Mitchell Van Morgan 2. bombs, cannons, in every corner and has Marquessa as the seventh and final boss. *8-1: *8-2: *8-3: Category:1999 Category:Video games Category:Mitchell Van Morgan 2 Category:Game Boy Color games Category:Mitchell Van Morgan series